Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Furzestar (Leader) ~ For Approval So, yeah. Here's Furzestar. He's supposed to have two jet black paws, but, you can't see the other one, due to the way the lineart's made. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 15:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the black is too smeared. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix it then. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look better? I personally like the black the way it is. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. No comments here. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha! But there is a way to show the other jet black paw. Those lumps on his stomach are paws... but I'm guessing you want to avoid having something that looks like a black growth on his stomach. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Feathertail gets what I mean. xD --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lawliet (MCA) ~ For Approval Here's Lawliet. A former loner who refused to change his name, due to the fact it reminds him of his mother, who was killed by a loner that went crazy. I may re-do this and add some patchy fur, but, for now, this is him. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! No comments. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It's lovely! One thing, possibly smudge the back leg shading a tad more - it looks kinda...odd.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again with Lawliet.....xD. Anyways, he is awsome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Rainey, shut up. You know about my obsession. It's not like it's much of a surprise. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Leopardclaw, which back leg? He has two... --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The nearest one where there's a random blob of brown. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Better? =P --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Now it's awsome! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I'm not sure what shade of Brown it's suppose to be, but right now it looks a little...greenish? I dont know X3 FeatherMew? 20:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'll fix it later on. I can't atm. I use a mouse for my chararts, and I'm not home. xD --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 19:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (Apprentice) Now a normal apprentice... Comments?LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! There's a couple of spots that look a little weird; there's a tiny one and a half-open one, and a couple rectangular ones. Might want to fix that. Also, maybe add a couple to her ears and face, since the warrior version has it. Then blur it. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I did it in a hurry last time, so I just redid it. Is anyone ever actually going to comment on this? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (MC) As a medicine cat. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very pretty. I noticed this one is a slightly different, lighter shade the the one above, but oh well. It seems she has a lot more spots than the apprentice version. Hm. Add a couple small ones to her face, and then blur everything. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! Maybe you should point one or two of the spots on her face in a different direction, just so they don't look like growths or sagging/dripping somethings. :) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The face is only meant to have the three spots on her left cheek. Further on in The Rise Series she get a long scar on her other cheek. I see. Well, I have no problems with this one. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 21:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but this image has been removed due to theft issues. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 21:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reupoladed I've redone her in the new lineart.LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The image is tiny... I had that problem too. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 22:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) When you click on it it's full size. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Bravesoul (MC) I've redone him too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) If he's a tabby, I suggest adding tabby stripes on his legs. The scar looks a little.... long. I mean, if it's the way he's ment to be, then that's fine by me! Otherwise, no comments from me :) KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 11:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' The scar is meant to be long. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Like Silver said, Just the stripes on the legs ^^ FeatherMew? 07:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I did put some stripes on the legs... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You did? It must not be showing on my computer. all I see is some on the head, chest and back and tail. FeatherMew? 20:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Pebblefrost (Q+Kits) Well, I haven't had a charart posted in a while, So here is Pebblefrost, Dark gray she cat with half white body and Deep blue eyes, Silverkit, Small Silver she-kit with blue eyes and white-silver nose, And of course, Featherkit, Silvery tabby with dark gray hind paws, ear tips, tail tip and stripes, and white front paw, muzzle and chest. So yea. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How did you find this blank? I want to use it! Anyways, It. Is. Cute! It looks awesome! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no comments. This. Is. Amazing. How did you move the kittens? mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) On Wildpath's dA account i just found the queen blank and used the tutorial for Windows 7 to move the kittens around. If anyone wants a certain amount of kits, or certain places for the kits, If Nightfern or Hollyfeather doesnt mind i could give you that blank. ;) and Thanks, Rainey and Nightfern. Feather200 edits! 18:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is amazing, Feather!!!!! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Silver ;) Feather200 edits! 19:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon NP! I totally love this! It's amazing! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 19:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The queen blank is part of our blanks as well. Very cute!!! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I do realize the queen is in the blanks, but like i could give people whatever amount of kits on the blank they want mabye.and thanks again. Feather200 edits! 23:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ............Wow. This is neat! I love it, Feather! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG Cloudy!!!! And thanks! Feather200 edits! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I do hate to ask for comments, but does anyone have any remarks or critism? Feather300 edits! 00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) We don't have any. It's amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you see where the black kind of has a corner thing on the muzzle on the right side but not on the left? I don't know what it would look like if you fixed it, buy maybe you should try? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) er...what?? Feather400 edits! 02:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Umm, Forest, you may want to dull down the explanation a tad. Even I don't understand what you're saying. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 02:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think Forest means on the face where there's the grey bit, on the right hand side the grey reaches the mouth, but on the left it doesn't. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Where I circled it, there's a clear, obvious difference. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see now. But It's meant to be like that. FeatherMew? 20:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ivybreeze ~ For Approval You have to admit......this looks horrible. Anyways, comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't! I love the tabby stripes! She is from a fanfiction of yours, right? xD. mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Love it! Maybe smugde the patches a bit more? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! This is really cute, Rainey! All I have to say is blurr the shading a bit :D Feather200 edits! 19:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I was zoomed out before. Yes, smudge and blur them a bit. Too cute! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '@Nightfern - Yeah, she's from my fanfiction. How does it look now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cute. CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, there is a whole buch of waste around the charart. when your done, save the charart as .png ;) Feather300 edits! 01:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I seriously don't see the waste.....does anyone see it besides Feather? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 12:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Not me.... Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So....what happens now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) CBA again Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 22:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Stormfang ~ For Approval Stormfang is a large, gray-and-black tabby with fiery amber eyes. The reason why she wears the collar is because she used to be a member of BloodClan. Yup, It ain't that great.. but this is my first Charart that I've posted on this wiki. Hope it can get approved! SpazzyFox 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is awsome! Maybe add some tabby stripes on the tail and legs? Silversong Crowsight 21:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think. I was worried about callin' here a tabby... but, eh. I will later SpazzyFox 23:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing. Like Silver said, add some stripes to the tail and legs. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's been a long time, Tis' this should be worked on soon. =\ FeatherMew? 05:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Stormpaw ~ For Approval Ironic, the cat above mine is Stormfang. xD This is Strompaw. He's a character in Oliver and I love him to death. I had to use the tabby lineart (yes, I know the words are still there, but I'll see what you guys have to say before I go erase it) because I SUCK at tabbies. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Strompaw, dear Forestpaw?? xD Looks good, either way! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you get my point. I'll just go and remove the words since I've found myself having free time... [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Okay, I fixed it. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. :) If I may suggest, I'd blur the tabby stripes, because they look clear- too clear, to a point where it looks sort of weirdly sharp. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 23:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Omg, cute! Feather300 edits! 01:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Minnowpaw ~ For Approval Minnowpaw everybody! So, this is Silversong's apprentice, Minnowpaw. Nightfern fanclans this arrogant feline. Silversong Crowsight 06:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute!! ya making mosspaw too? lol! no comments form me! FeatherMew? 06:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoob I think the stripes should be made darker. But if it was what you intended for Minnowpaw to look like, then I have no comment. Looks AMAZING! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Feathereh! I will make Mosspaw :) @Raineh, I intended for Minnowpaw to look like this :) Thanks, though! Silversong Crowsight 16:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, but blurr the stripes a small tad :D FeatherMew? 21:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, I uploaded the new version. I blurred the tabby stripes. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 21:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) OK! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 21:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and mabye make the green more natral colored, it's a little bright right now. FeatherMew? 03:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Really? I think it looks OK. Maybe we should wait for Nighteh or Cloudskye or Forestpaw to say something. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 11:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Kit tabby redline (not exactly for approval) I was on chat with Silversong, and I asked her if she wanted me to make a tabby red-line for her, so here it is. For anyone who wants to use it. Comments or critism? FeatherMew? 07:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is awesome Feather! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Feathereh! Silversong Crowsight 16:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks awesome, but it looks more like a candy cane then a cat, to be honest. Too swirly. But it still looks awesome :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's an example. Just think of this as the type of swirly tabby, so yea. FeatherMew? 20:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is great, Feather! Do you mind if I use it? I'm working on a tabby kit but I keep on stuffing up the stripes... XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'I love the dawn's ']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|'shimmering light']] 21:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead. That's what it's for. FeatherMew? 23:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Of course you can use this, but eventually I'll have to take it down from here. xD. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That little brown tabby looks like Hawkfrost! D: Runnnn! Except Hawkfrost has a white chest... -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 04:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Whaatt?! Run from ''Hawkfrost? Why? He's my future mate!! XD FeatherMew? 04:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm not going to ask why. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 07:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Flamepaw - For Approval The cat Oliver and Stormpaw meet in the forest... what is he up to? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 16:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh cute!!! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :D awesome! FeatherMew? 02:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Medicine-cat Blank- For approval Cloudeh let me.... :3 Waddya' all think? FeatherMew? 02:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, and I fixed it so you don't have to fill in any white specks when you fill it in. FeatherMew? 02:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon OMG. It looks amazing! Thanks, Feather! --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 02:17, July 14, 2011 Nice! Too bad I just spent an hour doing a MC... could you please leave the old MC blank so that we're not without one while this is being approved? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Sunrise over]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 07:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Our old MC blank was a violation of some copyright rules. So, I wouldn't think so, I would advise waiting. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 14:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing! Silversong Crowsight 16:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Should I redo Bravesoul and Leopardclaw and put them back up for approval if this is what's happening with the blank? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes. You should. Sorry about the problems... --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 19:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I see, Forest. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Sunrise over]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 00:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Blueheart for approval By Clover. She is a Blue she-cat with a white muzzle and pale green eyes. She's lovely! Erase all the waste around the edges of the cat, but other than that, good! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Clover, could you explain how this looks exactly like my declinced charart, Bluemist? All of the shading comes out around the whole charart, just like mine. Also, if you look close at the ear nick, you'll see that the bloodmarking are ''exactly the same. The only difference is that..the pelt color is changed, and she has a white muzzle. Aww, come on. Didn't we learn from the whole leaf-issue? (I DID CHECK BEFORE TYPING THIS.) --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 12:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was going to say that... hmmmm. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Then what do we do? Decline it? --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 16:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. What's with the blue glow around it? It would need to be cleaned up. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 17:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That was my fault. I goofed up on the shading and used too big of a brush. All Clover did was change the color. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 19:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC)\ This does look like Bluemist. I think this should be declined, not just because of plagiarism but because of the strange blue aura around her. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 22:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you the hole story: I was making my own image, using Bluemist as an example. I had Bluestar's image from Warriors Wiki there aswell. I went to delete Bluestar's image when I deleted my own. I filled in Bluemist's image instead. I realised and thought it wouldn't matter. I coloured the image in, aware of the cut ear (I leaved it because I was going to do one anyway. I lightened the eye colour and finished the image. That was when I thought I should get rid of the mist around the outside. I tried and couldn't without deleting bits of the photo I didn't want deleted. I just put on the white muzzle and put it on the charart for approval. Should I redo it? Clover So you filled in Bluemist instead of making your own, especially when she was declined? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 16:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep, redo her. I understand that you made a mistake... but next time, be more careful. If you want to know how to get the colours right on a cat next time, you should look at marking guides. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Sunrise over]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 23:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way - what was the Leaf issue? CloverBlondestar Someone took credit for drawing the leaf when they didn't, and we didn't that someone actully didn't draw it, so then someone saw that it wasnt drawn by that soemone, and told the person who actully had drawn the leaf, and we got in trouble becuase they thought we ''knew that that person had basically stolen the image, when we didn't. So it was called art theft so we took down the medicine cat image and used another blank but drew our own leaves. FeatherMew? 20:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No offence to the person who drew the leaves, but that is the dumbest art theft I've ever heard of. We're looking at the cat here, not the leaves. The person who actually drew the leaves could've just explained and asked to have their credit there instead. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 21:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I've been reading over this, and I '''am' going to decline this. I'm sorry Clover, but you can't do that. There are people here that can help you if you really need it. Come to me, for crying out loud. I am the leader of this project. 22:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I realise. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. Clover Feathermoon (MC) ~ For approval Ewww, I hate the stripes.>.< But either way here she is. FeatherMew? 19:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.O Wow! This is amazing! --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 19:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :3 Thanks! FeatherMew? 19:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :What do you mean?! The stripes are AMAZING!!!! Maybe blurr where the white meets the gray, gray on the tail tip and back right paw? Don't know, just a suggestion. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 20:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Blur the paws and tail tip a bit more. Maybe even use smudge to get a more blended look. The stripes are awesome! We all know you're great at making tabbies, Feather, and this is no exception. :-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' sea']] 22:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fallingleaf- For Approval The guardian of my talk page is here! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 01:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! blur and smudge a tad bit more. Fill in the eyes, nose, and pads. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 02:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded- '''I smudged and blurred until my eyes hurted. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 04:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, but smudge the star around a tad so it doesnt look so unnatral. Cats don't just have perfectly shaped stars on their pelts. XD FeatherMew? 04:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I randomly did the star because she's a StarClan cat. Yeah, that's right. She's DEAD. I'm seeing stars today. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 05:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah? Feathermoon has been dead forever. She is an ancient ancestor of her clan Nightclan XD FeatherMew? 05:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon '''Reuploaded- '''I only added the star for fun, so now it goes. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 06:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be critiqued? Nighty? Holly? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 22:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Milleh. I've been busy. Anyways... this looks really good! 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 08:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawk (Lo)~ For approval Yupp. here she is. She will play a part in The Silver feather book i'm writing. Description: Hawk is a sleek furred dark brown tortie with cream spots, darker brown pots, light ginger and dark ginger. She has one green eye and the other scarred and blind. First charart in a while....meh FeatherMew? 23:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is stunning, Feather! Make sure that the white patch over the blind eye doesn't go under the dark brown patch above. It looks a teensy bit unnatural. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' 200 edits!]] 23:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Unnatral? Calico/Torties have overlapping spots. FeatherMew? 03:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, this is amazing! Just fill in the nose! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ''' Hazeleye Medicine Cat Apprentice for Approval She is a Long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it!